PPGZ truth or dare but manly torture
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: What happens when a girl is bored randness and tortuing the PPGZ
1. Chapter 1

Me: O.K. I and decided to PPGZ truth or dare So submit reviews or your dares and truths don't forget those I know they might not be as fun as dares. And no yaoi or yuri sorry but now with the dares.

Kaoru: shut up already

Me: ok first truth for Momoko when you wee in Kaoru's body (man that sounds wrong) and you saw her brother in just his boxers what were you thinking ?

Momoko: Um…. *major blush* well… I was really shocked and couldn't stop blushing cause he was shirtless and looked pretty hot

Kaoru: EW!

Me: face it Kaoru your brother is SMOKING HOT! Anyway next one is a dare Kaoru I dare you to wear an outfit picked out by Miyako and Momoko, and it has to have a skirt or be a dress.

Miyako and Momoko: Yay! * look through wardrobe*

Kaoru: NOOO!

Momoko: oh Kaoru

Kaoru: *gets dressed in outfit*

Me: wow! Anywho Miyako you have to be mean to the first person you see outside, call them a hobo

Miyako: O.K. *goes outside and sees a mailman* You're a hobo! Man no I feel awful

Me: *laughing on the floor almost dying from laughter* Man…That was funny

* * *

Ooooh Kaoru's outfit looked like this /images/looks/looks_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey I'm BBBAAAACCCCKKKK

Kaoru: NOOOO!

Me: okay anyway I got dares for you the first one is from GhostWishper

_**I like the first chapter ^^! Now the dares:**_

_**1. One of the PPGZ have to go to RRBZ haose, and kiss one of them infront  
their counterpart**_

**_2. Momoko has to prank call Princess_**

**_3. Miyako has to tell Dai(Kaoru's brother) that Momoko and her thinks he is_**  
**_cute/hot_**

**_4. Kaoru have to use the attire that Miyako and Momoko gave him by a week. She_**  
**_has to get out of her house, and if someone ask her out she have to say yes._**

**_Thats all for now! Continue soon, please!_**

Me: thanks for the support, so now on with the dare Oh Momoko

Momoko: yeah

Me: Go to the RRBZ and kiss one….

Momoko: Ok *yeah I get to kiss Brick*

Me: that isn't Brick

Momoko: Aww.. Fine

_At RRBZ house_

_Ding dong_

Butch: Boomer get the door

Boomer: y me

Brick: because we say so

Boomer: fine *opens door* what is…. *gets cut off by Momoko kissing him*

Momoko: Bye *runs off*

Brick: *in the corner turning green with jealousy*

_Back at where ever I am _(I never thought of that)

Me: *laughing* man you see there faces

Kaoru: and Brick turned green *laughing also*

Miyako: you ok Momoko-chan

Momoko: Yeah

Me: ok so Momoko, for that you get a fun one and get to prank call princess

Momoko: Sweet *picks up phone*

Princess: Hello

Momoko: hey the circus is in town, you should go it be like a family reunion

Princess: Whatt! I'm have my daddy…*Momoko hangs up*

Me: man it would have been worth so much more if I got to see her face when you said that, Miyako your turn

Miyako: *picks up phone* Hey Dai this is Miyako, I'm one of Kaoru's friends, I just wanted to let you know that our friend Momoko thinks you're really cute and hot.

Dai: is that the hero and candy obsessed on

Miyako: y-yeah

Dai: oh, well bye *hangs up*

Me: awkward, Kaoru you to wear that outfit for a week (3 chapters) and agree to go on with anyone who ask you

Kaoru: ugh

Me: the next dare is from babydoll

_**dare one of them to invite/call the rrbz. make them come over for fun. Please**_

Me: hey Kaoru go invite them

Kaoru: fine *leaves*

Random guy in the street: will you go out with me

Kaoru: No!

Me: Dare!

Kaoru: ok fine

Random guy in the street: Yes!

_At RRBZ house_

Boomer: Brick calm down its not my fault she just suddenly attacked me

Brick: YOU! DIE! NOW!

_Ding dong_

Butch: ugh *opens door* wha…. WOW!

Kaoru: Shut up! First off idiots, she was dared to kiss him and second you guys want to hang out with us

Brick: why wou…..

Butch: we love to

Boomer: But why

Butch she looks hot so were going!

_Back at where ever I am_

Me: Yeah you brought them, so now their here so you can dare one of the PPGZ or RRBZ, so see you again in the next chapter

Kaoru: Do I get to change yet

Me and Butch: NO!

Brick: why you yell

Butch: I don't know what your talking about

Me: so anyway send more dares and don't forget the truths!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HI, Hi, Hi People

Miyako: how much sugar did you have?

Me: I drank 5 bottles of soda and now I'm hyper

Kaoru: oh no this cant be good

Me: shut up now our first dare is from MusicFan Banana, p.s. I love your name!

_**Random! xD**_

**_1- i dare momoko to go to kaoru's house and tell dai that's he is so hot!_**

**_2- miyako has to hit the firs man that he see on the street (why?... because_**  
**_she would never do that xD)_**

**_3- kaoru has to go to the house of the gangreen band andtell him hes hansome_**  
**_(lie!)_**

**_4- butch have to go with her_**

**_5-boomer have to tell princess shes a !#&^ (censured)_**

**_6- brick have to kiss momoko!_**

**_(i think thats all because i dont think anithing else updater soon pleasee)_**

Me: ok Momoko chop chop

Momoko: Nah! I'm skip this dare, *gets hit in the head with a banana* Did you just throw a banana at me?

Me: why yes

Momoko: WHY?

Me: because you wouldn't leave, that preson's name made me want a banana, and most of all I was just bored!

Momoko: weido

Me: that's Ms. Weirdo to you

Momoko: well I'm leaving

Me: FINALLY!

_At Kaoru's house_

_ding dong _

Dai: *opens door* Oh your one of Kaoru's friends aren't you

Momoko: Yeah, and I just wanted to tell you your so Hot!

Dai: Yeah, I know

Momoko: bye *runs off*

Dai: what a weird girl

_At my hideout_

Me: *laughing with Rbbz expect brick* ha that was funny, I think I saw her Blushing

Momoko: Shut up! He was a jerk

Me:*stops laughing and glares at her* Don't you DARE ever say that about my Dai he is anything but a jerk *throws banana* *happy again* Ok

Momoko: your weird

Me: No I'm bipolar, Now Miyako please be a sweetie and hit the first guy you see outside

Miyako: ok

Guy: Ow

Miyako: It wasn't so bad

Brick: you didn't have to hit me that hard

Me: your fault for trying to escape, because I have Miyako and the powers of banana's, and a monkey

Everyone: you have a monkey

Me: yep, come here sir. Poops a lot

Mojo: my names Mojo and I'm a villan, not your pet Mojo

Me: aw some bodies cranky, Kaoru do your dare and Butch follow her

Butch: no problem there

Random guy in the street: Hey babe when we gonna go on are dat…*gets knocked out*

Kaoru: did you really have to punch him

Butch: mind your own business

_A with gang green gang _

Kaoru: hey

Ace: hey hot mama *gets punched* dude what the heck

Butch: what you owe me five bucks and I want my money

Ace: No, actually you owe us twenty bucks

Butch: shut up and give me my money *beats the gang green gang up* hey where Kaoru go?

_WithKaoru_

Kaoru: hey Him you're handsome

Him: you really think so

Kaoru: no *leaves*

Him: well that wasn't very nice

_Back at my hide out_

Me: wow butch you beat up the gang green gang how you feel

Butch: no comment

Me: Boomer go

Boomer: why

Me: because you were dared to

Boomer: *grumbles*

_At princesses mansion_

Princess: Oh, my dear Boomie's here to take me on a date

Boomer: No you're a !#&^

Princess: you feeling ok cause I know my dear Boomie would never call me such things. Now come on kiss me

Boomer: run away *runs away*

Princess: no don't go except my love

At my hideout

Kaoru: *laughing* wow Boomer I never knew you had a stalker

Me: *Laughing* me either *high fives Kaoru*

Boomer: shut up! Its not funny

Me: heres some string go play

Boomer: String! Yay lalalala!

Me: Brick kiss Momoko

Brick: What

Me: you heard me, now do it or I have Miyako hit you again

Brick: fine whatever *kisses Momoko*

Momoko: *faints*

Me: Aw! Momoko's unconsence someone call 911 this is serious *shakes Butch* call 911 call 911 or she might die *faints*

Kaoru: man what a weirdo

Everyone but the unconsence people: *nodding in agreement*

Me: I'm back

Kaoru: boo I thought you died

Me: Kaoru how could you say that, but what brought me back were the powers of dares and id got a text from my boss that id lose my job if I just keep laying around no having you do any dares, which reminds me we have one from cakedecorator and there's a truth to yeah!

_**Here's one thing I seriously want to stress;**_

**_For Truth, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE have Miyako admit she's deeply in love with_**  
**_Takaaki! PLEASE PLEASE!_**

**_As for a dare, Momoko has to be Sakamoto's girlfriend for an entire day!_**

Me: Miyako you heard here tell us how deeply in love with Takaaki you are

Miyako: well...Umm

Me: come on don't be shy and tell us

Miyako: well you see

Me: that's it you're taking why to long to answer so I just gonna say you don't love him at all sorry cakedecorator

Miyako: wait that's not true I…

Me: Hey you took to long so just let the question die

Miyako; But

Me: die

Miyako: But… But…

Me: DIE!

Miyako: but.

Me: banana powers go *throws banana* Momoko wake up

Momoko: But I was having a good dream that I was getting married to Bri….

Everyone: *stares at her*

Momoko: ok whats my dare

Me: why can't you all be so happy to have a dare

*Cricket noises*

Me: meanies anyway Momoko say hi to your new boyfriend for the rest of this chapter

Momoko: is he cut…. *sees its Sakamoto* AW!

Me: they look so cute together. AW! Listen to her screams of affection.

Kaoru: yeah that's what those are of

Me: ok ok next dare from twilight rose

_**dare the PPGZ to kiss the RRBZ! :)**_

Me: but since Momoko has to date Sakamoto she

Momoko: they said the PPGZ technically I'm Momoko not Blossom

Me: loop hole I love it

*PPGZ transform without anyone seeing*( you ask how magic…ok I knocked them out but still)

Blossom: oh Boys

Brick: what do you wa..*gets kissed by Blossom*

Butch and Boomer: *get kissed by Buttercup and Bubbles*

Sakamoto: where Momoko go

Blossom: she went outside yelling she was going to the beach

Sakamoto: Must get my Momoko

Me: well by for now don't forget to send the dares and truths


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm back and Im not the only one GhostWishper with more dares

_**Hahaahha, it was so funny! Well I love it, the chapter was just great ^^. Well  
now for the dares: **__**Paris**__**Butch**__** has to tell Kaoru's dad that he is her boyfriend **_

**_-Kaoru has to join the cheerleaders_**

**_-Mikayo has to go to Paris Hilton's hause and sing "Kesha - Paris Hilton's_**  
**_Closet"(I loooove that song!) and hit_**

**_-Momoko has to get a hair cut_**

**_-Boomer has to tell Princess that he wants to go on a date and then kiss some_**  
**_girl in front of her_**

**_-Brick has to dye his hair yellow (I know, werid but I couldn't think anything_**  
**_else!)_**

That's all! Continue soon, please!

Me: thanks for the support and Kaoru guess what you finaaly get to get out of that dress

Kaoru: Yes

Butch : aw!

Me: and get to put on a cheerleaders uniform because your part of the team

Kaoru: What? No!

Butch: Yes!

Me: yes it's a dare so go change

Kaoru: I hate you

Me: whatever, Hey Miyako you get to met Paris Hilton

Miyako: really

Me: yupp and you have to sing to her and punch her in the face

Miyako: that isn't very nice

Me: I don't care do it or face my banana wrath

Miyako: ok

_At a Hilton _

Paris: Hi, your outfit is like totally hot

Miyako: _oh thanks heres I song I really wanted to sing to you_

_Paris: do it, it be so hot_

Miyako:_ my best friend sarah went to europe for the summer  
my brother got kicked out of school; aw, bummer.  
julian got laid in the back seat of a hummer and got arrested... like  
mel gibson. _

_i read in the trades that the NYSNC boy is..._  
_no way!_

_i threw up in Paris Hiltons closet_  
_i got drunk and totally lose it_  
_when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh MY kesha,_  
_those hot jimmy choos. hey Paris, did i lose it on that pair too?"_

_celebutons work in the glamarazzi_  
_should've told my story to the tabloids, took the money_  
_takes alot to get kicked out of these parties_  
_and almost get arrested... like mel gibson_

_i don't recall at all that i got like, fifty phone calls_  
_omg is that true?_

_i threw up in paris hiltons closet_  
_i got drunk and totally lose it_  
_when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh no! kesha_  
_with those hot gucci shoes. hey paris, did i lose it on that pair too?"_

_of all the stupid things i've done,_  
_i'm the proudest of this bra._  
_but this ones the best!_

_i threw up in paris hiltons closet_  
_i got drunk and totally lose it_  
_when i woke up, the first thing that i thought of was "oh MY kesha,_  
_with those hot jimmy choos. and those manolos and pradas and_  
_...chloes. and you sparkly dresses. hey paris! i saw the saaaame stuff_  
_at target._

_hey paris, whatcha gonna do?_  
_i totally lost it, la la la la_  
_you're not foolin me anymore_  
_i saw the tag! i saw the tag!_

_i got drunk. so drunk!_  
_tra la la,_  
_tra la la la la._

Paris: Oh you're her

Miyako: No *punches her in the face* I'm Miyako *leaves*

_At my hideout _

Everyone:*laughing*

Me: wow Miyako you have a great voice and it seemed so wrong having you sing that song so out of character

Miyako: thanks I think

Me: your welcome ok Momoko hair cutting time

Momoko: no I'm not letting you near me with a sharp object

Me: what you don't trust me

Momoko: no

Me: that's it time for knock out gas

Momoko: what…*gets knocked out*

Me: good that will keep her quite. Im kinda dizzy. Crap I forgot to put on my mask *gets knocked out*

Kaoru: *dumps water on me*

Me: thanks Kaoru you're a great friend

Kaoru: whatever

Me: *cuts Momokos hair so she half bald* It's a master piece

RRBZ and Kaoru: *laughing*

Kaoru: its hideous

Butch: No it hilarious

Me: oh Butch don't forget your dare

Butch: it'll be easy*leaves*

Me: he dosen't know who your dad is

Kaoru: no

Me: this will be fun *smiles evilly*

_At Kaoru's house_

Butch:*knocks on door*

Kaoru's dad: Hello who are you

Butch: Kaoru's boyfriend

Kaoru's dad: what that's it *tackles Butch* nobody dates my daughter

Butch: get off me

Kaoru's dad: Hiya *knee's Butch's back*

Butch: *whimpers* help me

_At my hideout_

Me: I kinda feel bad for that, *one second later* Ok Im over it, Boomer your turn

Boomer: do I have to

Me: yes

Boomer: you suck

Me: hey you get to kiss someone else

Boomer: whatever

_To Princess and Boomer_

Princess: Boomie you came back dose that mean you want to go on a date with me

Boomer: *glups* y-yes

Princess: Yay

Boomer: *grabs one of her maids and kisses her*

Princess: Boomie how could you

Boomer: later sucker *runs away*

Princess: what about our date?

_At my hideout_

Me: was it really that bad

Boomer: Yes

Me: ok Brick your turn *holds up hair die*

Brick: whatever its not a big deal *dies hair yellow*

Me: you know you don't make that bad of a blonde

Brick: thanks I guess.

Me: ok the next dares are from babydoll

_**okay let them play truth and dare. you can choose other dares. then when its  
kaoru's turn shell pick dare(duh) and the dare is to pick truth. and the truth  
is: does she have a crush on someone. **__**Dares**__**: **_

**_()miyako to eat as many _ as she can_**

**_()momoko to trade clothes with a rrbz(doesn't matter who)_**

**_()Kaoru to model some clothes that miyako has_**

**_()butch to sing im bringing sexy back_**

**_Truths:_**

**_()brick to say what he thought about momoko kissing boomer_**

**_()Miyako to say if she still has a crush on takki(idk his name)_**

Me: ok everyone in a circle now

Miyako: but Butch is still getting attacked by Kaoru's dad

Me: ugh, fine I'll get his lazy but

_At Kaoru's house_

Kaoru's dad: Take that * hits Butch for the 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 time*

Me: banana powers *throws a banana*

Kaoru's dad: Aw! I'm hit good bye cruel world *passes out*

Butch: Thanks but what took you so long

Me: I died Bricks hair yellow

Butch: 0-o

_At my hideout_

Me: ok I got mr. lazy now lets play

Momoko: *wakes up* Oh my hair *crys*

Me: good job for volunteering Momoko so truth or dare

Momoko: dare

Me: trade clothes with Boomer

Boomer: why me

Me: I'd think you pull off wearing her skirt better than Brick or Butch

Boomer: Jerk

Me: change now chop chop

_10 minutes later _

Me: aw my eyes

Kaoru: how horrible

Brick: I think I've going blind

Butch: some save from this torture

Miyako: I'm to younge to see this

Momoko: do I really look that bad

Me: YES!

Boomer: what about me

Me:eeh! Your fine you don't look as bad as Momoko

Momoko: Oh you're so nice

Me: yeah I know!

Momoko: weirdo, anyway Miyako t or d

Miyako: truth

Momoko: since the she devil…..

Me: hey

Momoko: didn't let you awser last time do you still like Takaaki

Me: Hey she took so long

Momoko: shut up and let her answer the question

Miyako: yeah. He was my first love and I will always have a place in my heart for him.

Me: Yeah you answered I guess I was being a meanie

Kaoru: tell me about it

Boomer: whatever just play the game

Me: someone's a Mr. grumpypants

Miyako: Butch truth or dare

Butch: dare of course

Miyako: I dare you to sing im bringing sexy back

Butch: great because I am

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge __Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_VIP_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're working with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back_  
_Them other boys don't know how to act_  
_Come let me make up for the things you lack_  
_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_  
_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I'm your slave_  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_VIP_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're working with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact _

_Take em' to the chorus_  
_Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_VIP_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Let me see what you're working with_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on_

Everyone: Wow!

Butch: anyway Kaoru t or d

Kaoru: D

Butch: model some of Miyakos clothes

Kaoru: damn you

Butch: aw come on you know you love me

Me: now go change

Miyako: here you go Kaoru-chan

Kaoru: yeah yeah thanks *changes*

Butch: *noise bleeds*

*Catwalk appears out of nowhere*

Kaoru: since when has this been here

Me: forever now strut that stuff girl

Kaoru: weirdo *struts like a professional*

Butch: *noise bleeds even worse if possible*

Me: wow your good

Miyako: you walked that catwalk like a professional

Momoko: yeah

Kaoru: whatever, Miyako t or d

Miyako: um...

Me: pick dare it be exciting

Miyako: ok dare

Kaoru: I dare you to eat as many bananas as you can

_3,999 bananas later_

Me: come on Miyako you can do it

Miyako: no to full

Me: wimp I can eat 7,000 bananas in 7 minutes

Everyone but Miyako: wow

Miyako: I feel fat now

Me: be quite tubby an d ask someone truth or dare

Miyako: *crys a little* Kaoru-chan t or d

Kaoru: dare

Miyako: fine I dare you to pick truth

Kaoru: find then truth

Miyako:do you have a crush on someone.

Kaoru: Yes

Momoko: who

Kaoru: hey that wasn't part of it

Momoko: darn it

Kaoru: Brick truth or dare

Brick: truth

Kaoru: say what you thought about momoko kissing boomer

Brick: I found it kinda disturbing

Me: because

Brick: hey she didn't make me tell why

Me: whatever and now dares from the awesome MusicFan Banana

_**heyy not fair U_u you have banana powers (and i don't) **_

**_whaterver :D_**

**_i love the dares xD i am here molesting again O_o_**

**_1-but anyway...sakamoto have to kiss momoko and brick have to see_**  
**_x3(muajajajajajaja)_**

**_2-i dare boomer to go into a catwalk in your baby blue boxers with duckies 3_**

**_3-brick to strip Kaoru without getting punched and in front of Butch_**

**_4- miyako have to ammmm (thinking) go to wheres takaaki and kiss him and run_**  
**_away like a freak screaming THE ALIENS ARE HERE!_**

**_haha and thank's for liking my name n_n _**

**_love youre fic x3_**

Me: sorry about the banana powers not everyone can be as lucky as me, and thanls for having such an awesome name. Oh Momoko

Momoko: yeah

Me: do me a favor and stand in front of brick and talk to him

Momoko: ok

Me: oh Sakamoto

Sakamoto: yeah

Me: you see Momoko over there

Sakamoto: *eyes widen* Yeah, shes the half bald person talking to that blonde ginger

Me: well because of her hair cut shell have to lower her standards to you so go kiss her

Sakamoto: Oh I see *kisses Momoko*

Brick:*knocks him out*

Me: why you do that

Brick: No reason

Me: right, Boomer catwalk time

Boomer: yes my time to shine

Me: wait lose the shirt, shoes and socks

Boomer: you want me to walk it in the numb

Me: no but in these duck underwear

Boomer: weird, BUT I'll do it

Me: that's my boy

Boomer: *walks the catwalk like he owns it*

Me: you know he looks pretty hot like that. Good no one heard me say that

Random guy: I did *hit him with a banana*

Me: No one must know of my love for Boomer

Random guy: But

Me: no one *laughs evilly* Brick, Kaoru, Butch get here right now

Brick, Kaoru, Butch: *come over*

Me: good now Brick *whispers to him* Kaoru Butch neither of you can punch Brick no matter what got it

Kaoru and Butch: I guess

Me: good Brick

Brick: *starts to strip Kaoru*

Kaoru: why I….

Me: can't punch him

Butch: *passed out for noise bleed*

Me: wow! Ok Miyako your turn

_At where Takaaki is at_

Miyako: Hi Takaaki-kun

Takaaki: hi Miyako-chan

Miyako: *kisses him*

Takaaki: what was tha…

Miyako: THE ALIENS ARE HERE! *runs away*

Takaaki: that was weird

* * *

The songs were Paris Hiltons closet by Kesha and Bringing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

Plus I was joking about Music banana being my favorite everyone that reviews to give me truths and dares are my favorites and I love the all


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm Baaack

PPGZ: NO!

Me: yeas and your frist dares are from babydoll ()

_**omfg that was highlarious. haha. okay mmm lets see.**_

**_Dares:_**

_**()Butch gives Kaoru a hickey**_

_**()Kaoru kiss butch for 5 minutes.**_

_**()Miyako must burn one of her magazines.**_

_**()Momoko must go on facebook and post a naughty comment**_

_**()Brick must give away his most prized possessions to a random kid**_

_**()Boomer must give miyako a lap dance**_

Me: Ok you heard them Butch give Kaoru hickey NOW!

Kaoru: don't you even get near me

Me: it's a dare

Kaoru: ugh

Butch: Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this

Kaoru: shut up and do it already

Me: oh someone's impatient, don't worry he'll kiss you

Kaoru: why you…..

Bitch: *starts giving her a hickey*

Me: see was that so bad

Kaoru: *hits butch*

Butch: what was that for?

Kaoru: given me a hickey

Butch: but it was a dare

Me: hey it didn't say she couldn't hit you

Butch: What?

Me: you heard me, now next dare Kaoru make out with Butch for 5 minutes

Kaoru: What?

Butch: *pulls Kaoru and makes out with her*

Me: miyako burn one of your magazines

Miyako: what NOOOO!

Me: DO IT!

Miyako: ok *sniffle* I'm sorry *burns magazine

Me: now was that so hard

Miyako: *crying in emo corner*

Me: Momoko, do you have a facebook

Momoko: of course

Me: good, now post a naughty comment

Momoko: But

Me: *whispers* it can be about Brick

Momoko: *runs to computer and post naughty comment on facebook*

Me: wow, sorry folks this comment is rated X sorry.

Everyone: *mouths hung open with eyes popping out*

Me: *shaking it off* Brick, what's your most prized possessions?

Brick: My hat duh!

Me: good, now give it to that little boy

Brick: what no

Me: you were dared

Brick: *sighs and gives kid the hat* *starts to tear up*

Me: hey, kid I'll give you ten bucks for the hat

Kid: deal

Me: Sweet!

Brick: My hat thank you

Me: nope! It's mine now

Brick: *goes to emo corner with Miyako*

Me: *grabs Miyako and ties her to a chair* Boomer Now!

Boomer: *comes out is a sexy cop outfit and gives Miyako a lap dance*

Me: *drooling and wishes was in Miyako's place*

Momoko: well scince she's a little distracted right now are next dare is From MusicFan Banana ()

_**niiiiceeeee! x3**_

**_well that was weird ¬¬_**

**_thanks for the awesome x3_**

**_1- put _ in a chiken outfitt and make him/her go and fight with a random_**  
**_person in the street_**

**_2-the rrbz have to dreess like the ppgz xD_**

**_3-the boys have to see a movie they REALLY hate complete same for the girls..._**

**_4- ...i dont know kaoru have to go to mojo's hideot and smash him with a_**  
**_watermelon (yeah!)_**

**_i dont get enought inspiret U_U_**

Me: I smell dares, ok Momoko since you were nice you can skip this one

Momoko: YEAH!

Me: now hmmmmmmmmm… Miyako Chicken suit now

Miyako: huh, ok *changes*

Me: Now fight that person

Miyako: but, but

Me: FIGHT!

Miyako: no *pushes me*

Me: WHY YOU!

Momoko: hey she did the dare

Me: your right, but punishment is you have to wear the chicken suit for the rest of the chapter.

Miyako: But it's so…

Me: you PUSHED me

Miyako: *gulps* ok

Me: Now RRBZ dress up like the PPGZZ

RRBZ: but there girly

Me: DO IT!

RRBZ: *sweet drops and change*

Me: WOW, you actually pull it off

Boomer: thanks I guess

Me: next dare RRBZ and Kaoru you get to watch confessions of a shopaholic. And Miyako you get to watch district 9

*after movies*

Kaoru: I think I lost 20 IQ points just now.

Miyako: It was so gross, ewww

Me: suck it up! Kaoru hit Mojo with a watermelon

Kaoru: weird, but OK! *flys to Mojo*

Mojo: oh what are you doing with that Moj….*is hit by a watermelon*

Kaoru: haha stupid monkey

Me: haha stupid Monkey! Ok next dares are from KeroNya

_**I saw Your **__**secret Love**__** for Boomer *will Dodge any future Bannnana progectiles***__**Ipod**__** Supposedally filled with her favorite songs,  
but really Filled with ones whell hate).**_

_**XD I hope you Give them heack**_

_**Dark Dares:**_

_**Brick and Boomer in a Closet after Brick had Kissed Miyako/Rolling**_  
_**bubbles(HA NO LOOP HOLE).(im not expecting a large reaction but I'd Love to**_  
_**see what'd happen)**_

_**has to wear an angry cat on her head that obviously dosent like her**_

_**3. Butch has to not make one Perverted Comment, Or get a nose bleed while**_  
_**kaoru is cheerleading and Wearing a Cheerleading Uniform Designed By Sakamoto**_  
_**For Momoko(sakamoto is a pervert so yeah, Seems Fun XD i hate to be her, but**_  
_**fun to watch).**_

_**4. Miyako has to sing a song By Lady Gaga(bad romance perferiably) at an**_  
_**Anti-Lady Gaga Convention and Make them clap for a wonderful**_  
_**preformace(eventually...).**_

_**has to go to the Sesamie Street theme park without screaming of pure**_  
_**terror(also Giving her and**_

_**Ok So I was Holding Back... Atleast I wasnt Particurally mean By asking you to**_  
_**Ask (a character your particurally Mad at) to explain to a person with a**_  
_**disease of misundersatnding that Pineappeles dont fall from the sky... Yeah It**_  
_**sounds weak but Ive tried teaching them, iIT WILL MAKE YOUR HEAD EXPLODE,**_  
_**unless she/he/it has ALOT of patience...Doubtful**_

_**PLEASE USE THESE! ^W^ LOL Cant wait for the next chapter**_

_**_crystal**_

Me: I don't know what your saying I don't fantasies about Boomer being all mine.

Boomer: Uh Fuchsia

Me: yes my love

Boomer: ugh… nevermind

Me: away on with the dares, Miyako

Miyako: yes

Me: go to the emo corner and try to get Brick out

Miyako: ok

Me: *pushes Brick into Miyako so they kiss*

Boomer: BRICK!

Me: *pushes Brick and Boomer in a closet*

*a few minutes later*

Brick: *has a black eye limping and holding his arm*

Boomer: *whistling*

Me: Wow, Boomer has angry issues. Anyway Momoko

Momoko: yes

Me: *here puts a cat on her head*

Momoko: why did you….. Aw my face stop scratching me you stupid cat! *runs around in circles then into a wall with cat still scratching her face*

Me: Hey Sakamoto

Sakamoto: Yes

Me: Momoko, told me if you made her a cheerleading outfit she wear it just for you

Sakamoto: *ran away to make outfit*

Me: That was…

Sakamoto: Here *holds up cheerleading uniform*

Me: fast…..Oh Kaoru put this on

Kaoru: What….. Oh HELLS NO!

Me: Yes

Kaoru: *groans* fine *changes*

Me: Butch come here

Butch: wow *thinking preventively*

Me: *hits him with a Banana* No prevented thoughts or nosebleed

Butch: whatever I must be in Heaven seeing Kaoru like this.

Me: weirdo, Miyako congratulations you get to perform gaga for gaga haters

Miyako: Yeah, wait what

Me: just go here and perform Gaga till they clap

Miyako: Ok

*at Gaga haters convention*

Miyako: Hello everyone wow likes Gaga

Gaga haters: BOOOOOOO!

Miyako: well here's bad romance

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_I want your drummer_  
_The touch of your healing_  
_I want you leather dirty kiss in the scene_  
_And I want your love_  
_You know that I want you_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad_  
_Bad and bad_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me put on a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me put on a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!_  
_GaGa-oo-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!_  
_GaGa-oo-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_'Cause you're a criminal_  
_As long as your mine_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_I want your psycho_  
_You're burning this stick_  
_Want you in my room_  
_When your baby is sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_  
_Bad and bad_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me put on a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me put on a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!_  
_GaGa-oo-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!_  
_GaGa-oo-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Work-work fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Work the bitch crazy_  
_Work-work fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Work the bitch crazy_  
_Work-work fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Work the bitch crazy_  
_Work-work fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Work the bitch crazy_

_I want your love_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_Said I want your love_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me put on a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me put on a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!_  
_GaGa-oo-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

Gaga haters: Boo! Gaga

Miyako: sorry I can't leave till you clap

Gaga haters: *clap* Now leave

Miyako: Meanies

*at my place*

Me: I hate Gaga haters, anyway Kaoru you get to go to the funniest place every

Kaoru: really? Where?

Me: Sesamie Street theme park

Kaoru: what the horror

Me: But you can take your I-pod

Kaoru: ok that's good

*at Sesamie Street theme park*

Kaoru: at least I can listen to good music

_Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart  
_

NO! Die Justin Bieber!

Me: *laughing on the floor* Ok since Kaoru at Sesamie Street theme park, and Butch followed her, Momoko still getting attacked by a cat…

Momoko: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Me: Bricks trying to help her, and I love Boomer…

Boomer: you say something about me

Me: No nothing, Miyako tell this person lets call him Fred that pineapples don't fall from the sky

Miyako: ok

*5 hours later*

Miyako: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU M*&%$# F&^$%#& STUPID HEAD F&^$%#& PINEAPLLES DO NOT FALL FROM THE SKY

Fred: *runs away from the scary Miyako*

Me: I scared Boomer hold me *jumps to Boomer*

Boomer: *steps away*

Me next dares are from PowerdButtercupFan

_**ok do karou to do truth and say "do you love butch?" and do miyako to eat as  
much cake as she can before the day runs out!**_

Me: Oh, *calls Kaoru* hey you have anther dare so you can come back

Kaoru: Sorry it took me so long

Me: So you have FUN?

Kaoru: No

Me: wow you're weird if you didn't have fun there

Everyone: *looks at me weird*

Me: anyway do you love Butch

Kaoru: I'm going back to the Sesamie Street theme park

Me: sorry, no fun for now, so tell us

Kaoru: maybe

Me: What

Kaoru: maybe

Me: what

Kaoru: I SAID MAYBE

Me: no need to tell China, anyway Miyako you get a fun dare eat as tuns of cake till the end of the day

Miyako: ok *starts eating cake*

Me: the next dares are from PowerGirl ()

_**Heh Heh. This will be interesting.**__**Butch**__** has to make out with some random guy or else Kaoru will have sex with  
someone**_

**_-Kaoru must beat up her dad_**

**_-Momoko have to eat bitter food_**

**_-Boomer have to say "I love you" to a old man_**

**_-Brick must wear a dress for 3 years or else Momoko will die_**

Me: Kaoru, you have to beat up your dad

Kaoru: why

Me: PowerGirl dared you to

Kaoru: Ugh.

*at Kaoru's house*

Kaoru: Hi dad

Kaoru' dad: Hi honey what is it

Kaoru: this is for taking my I-pod * beats him up*

*at my place*

Me: see you had a reason to beat him up

Kaoru: whatever

Me: Momoko, eat bitter food

Momoko: I'm kinda busy, get off me you stupid cat

Me: *takes cat off her face*

Momoko: thank you

Me: eat bitter food

Momoko: What can I put sugar on it

Me: no

Momoko: fine *takes a bit of bitter food and passes out*

Me: *puts cat back on her face*

Momoko: WHY?

Me: Because you needed to wake up.

Momoko: AW!

Me: Butch you have to make out with some random dude

Butch: No

Me: fine then Kaoru has to have sex with…

Butch: *takes random dude and make out with him*

Me: that was hot

Random dude: will you go out with me?

Butch: HECK NO!

Random dude: *runs away crying*

Me: Boomikies

Boomer: what did you say

Me: Iloveyou

Boomer: Huh

Me: nothing, tell an old man you love him

Boomer: Ok, Hey old man I love you

Old man: Dominic, is that you son

Boomer: crap the old mans stalking me

Me: run away, oh and Brick wear a dress for 3 years or Momoko dies

Brick: what

Me: died Momoko

Brick: *changes*

Me nexts dare from ILikePineapples ()

_**EVERYBODY HAVE TO THROW PINEAPPLES( very sharp ones) AT BUTCH!**_

Me: YEAH! *throws pineapple at Butch*

Kaoru: *throws pineapple at Butch* that's for being a prev

Momoko: can't throw pineapple, cat riping my face off! *throws pineapple blindly and hits Brick*

Brick: who did that?

Me: *points at Butch*

Brick: you jerk *throws pineapple at Butch*

Butch: you all hate me

Me: no not the blues

Butch: yay you love me *hugs Miyako who's still eating cake*

Miyako: *throws pineapple at Butch* get off of me

Boomer: *throws pineapple at Butch*that's for hugging Miyako

Me: ok next dares from Yyaaaaaaaaaaaay ()

_**Haaa! This is funny!XD**_

**_i dare boomer to kiss his brothers on the lips! hee hee_**

Me: Yeah, more yaoi. Boomer do it.

Bitch and Brick: get it over with

Boomer: *kisses his brothers*

Me: *faints from the yaoi hotness*

Miyako: since Fuchsia fainted the next dares are from Josephine Dark

_**hahaha love it!**_

**_this dare is for FuchsiaEclipse I dare you to find away to fix_**  
**_Momoko/Blossom`s hair back to normal them do it (by that I mean fix it!) had_**  
**_to say that cuz some people are perzs *coff* RRB *coff* I also dare Butch to_**  
**_go and slap the butt of the first male he sees (I`m evil hehe) then say "see_**  
**_you later babe" and run away I dare Boomer to strip in front of Bubbles and_**  
**_then they have to makeout with each other and no he can`t put hes clothes on_**  
**_intill him and Bubbles finsh makingout and it has to last 3 mins,I dare Brick_**  
**_to get as many pervertive pictures of Momoko and Blossom he can and show them_**  
**_the next chapters_**

Me: *wakes up due to the dares* Momoko

Momoko: get this cat off me

Me: *pulls off cat*

Momoko: thank you

Me: *fixes her hair*

Momoko: Yeah, thank you so much

Me: *put cat back on*

Momoko: I hate you

Me: whatever, Butch

Butch: I hate this *slaps random dudes butt*

Random dude: What the?

Butch: see ya later babe *leaves*

Random dude: I think I'm in love

Me: Boomer

Boomer: *gulps* ok *starts undressing in front of Miyako

Me: *drooling* OMG So hot!

Boomer: *pushes cake Miyako was eating away and makes out with her*

Miyako: *goes back to eating her cake after done making out with Boomer*

Me: *jealous of Miyako being so lucky!* Ok next dares are from GhostWishper

_**THE ALIENS ARE HERE! Hahahhahahha! I mean there were a lot of funny moments  
put that make me laugh so bad. Anyways, like I'm not having good ideas by now  
Kaoru has to say who was her crush and Brick has to say why did he find  
disturbing Momoko kissing Boomer.**_

_**Continue soon!**_

Me: ok Kaoru who do you have a crush on

Kaoru: Butch

Me: Who?

Kaoru: BUTCH!

Me: ok didn't need to scream it, Brick why did you find disturbing Momoko kissing Boomer.

Brick: because I like her

Me: what?

Brick: because I like her

Me: good to know, now the next dares are from StarGirl8981

_**OH MY GOD!It was soooo funny,i was about to laugh like a maniac!anyways,i got  
a few dares and **__**Kaoru**__** and Butch,prepare for you're death.**__**Butch**__**! ^^**__**super model**_

**_P.s:I'm a BIG fan of your pairing,Kaoru and_**

**_1)Kaoru and Butch have to go on a date at a beach at sunset_**

**_2)Momoko have to tell Brick how she feels_**

**_3)Miyako has to wear like a_**

**_4)Kaoru have to wear a dress that Butch choose._**

**_5)Butch have to flirt Kaoru without Kaoru killing,biting,hitting or hurting_**  
**_Butch_**

**_6)Butch will be Kaoru's boyfriend for two weeks!_**

**_hope this enjoy you!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Me: Butch! Kaoru! You two have a date! Now go I'm sick of you! No I kidding I love you don't go!

Kaoru: I'm out of here *leaves*

Butch: Wait for me your suppose to be my date. *leaves*

Me: Why must they hurt me so! Anyway Momoko how do you really think of Brick?

Momoko: Cat! Cat! Cat!

Me: Huh!

Momoko: I hate this stupid cat get it away from me

Me: you hate Brick

Momoko: What, wait no I don't!

Me: sorry Brick the girl you love hates you, reminds me of my life. Let me tell you Its sucks!

Brick: *about to cry*

Me: yeah anyway next dare

Miyako: Yeah, cute clothes *changes into super cute clothes*

Me: *goes to Beach* Hey Kaoru, Butch I have a few more dares for you.

Butch: ok what is it?

Me: Pick out a dress for Kaoru to wear

Butch: Hello short and sexy dresses

Kaoru: Oh no

Me: Oh yeah

Butch: here! It's not short enough for me but Fuchsia said we had to keep it T

Kaoru: *changes*

Butch: *Drools and MASSIVE nosebleed*

Me: ok next flirt with that girl and Kaoru can't kill, bite, or hit you

Butch: sweet, this keeps getting better and better *goes to hot girl* Hey you look awesome

Hot Girl: Why thank you

Kaoru: Butch!

Butch: What!

Me:*hits him*

Butch: What I do?

Me: Kaoru asked me to hit you so I did, dare never said nobody could hit you.

Butch: Stupid loop hole

Me: ok anyway the last and finally dare is that you two have to go out for two weeks!

Butch: Yes

Kaoru: NO!

Me: I done so leave and don't forget the dares for the PPGZ and RRBZ

Kaoru: and Fuchsia

Me: what

Kaoru: hey your part of it to.

Me: I hate you.

* * *

Sorry to Justin Bieber Fans just thought Kaoru would absoultley hate that song

and please tell if Miyako should be with Takaaki or Boomer

Kaoru's dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/media/resized/flirty-short-green-cocktail-dress-n2006-f_&imgrefurl=&usg=_QDK6YmAS8AxKVbwJZIdmdyg4dEo=&h=428&w=300&sz=60&hl=en&start=33&sig2=LRnpz2wuroVcJA_UIXh1wg&zoom=1&tbnid=HA9M_kJN1RPGrM:&tbnh=166&tbnw=116&ei=b0SBTdayIsWO0QHB5MWHCQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3DShort%2Band%2Bsexy%2Bgreen%2Bdresses%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1276%26bih%3D873%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=672&oei=XESBTbuRD4uN0QHgr72CCQ&page=2&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:33&tx=71&ty=43

Miyako's dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/products/637/smashing_butterfly_&imgrefurl=.com/products_%3FCatID%3D2%26SubCatID%3D0%26SubSubCatID%3D0%26ManID%3D48%26ProductID%3D637&usg=_TleYFKhW4AwCIU54-5K8DPvULFE=&h=673&w=300&sz=25&hl=en&start=84&sig2=ul8VjAdxTSyQkjBNcFjG0Q&zoom=1&tbnid=Hr0ndUYfmgnk3M:&tbnh=171&tbnw=76&ei=6kGBTda-EYuH0QHFtenyCA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbutterfly%2Bdress%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1276%26bih%3D873%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=313&oei=z0GBTeikF-Xk0gGup5DrCA&page=4&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:84&tx=47&ty=69


	6. Chapter 6

?: *Evil laughter* Anyone miss me? *Platform rises and shows who else but…A HOBO*

Me: Hey random Hobo. How's it going?

Hobo: Just fine, thanks for asking.

Me: Good, now GET OUT!

Hobo: *Runs away*

ME: Now that, that's over…Wait where are they. *Gets out tv monitor t.* Oh They escaped, no problem. *Snaps finger and an Alien appears.*

Alien: Huh? Where am I?

Me: Oh sorry Alien bye.

Alien: Wait wh…

Me: *Snaps finger and alien disappears* Now for the PPGZ and RRB. 8Snap fingers and they appear.*

PPGZ and RRB: WHAT NO!

Me; You can never escape. *Evil laughter.

Kaoru: Oh great *Rolls eyes*

Me: Anyway Miyako will you do the honors. *Hands here an envelop*

Miyako: Ok, this ones from Mmcandyluverandgrapelauncher

_**ok i am not normaly evily but i love koaru/bc x butch so i am suddenly evil. mwahahahah. anway. . .**_

_**dares: **_

_**1)butch and kaoru/bc have to do 7min. in heaven and kaoru/bc cant do anything to hurt him and has to play along + since i am a huge fan of butch he can do anything he wants.**_

_**2)kaoru/bc has to make out with butch for 5 min or stripe in front of him and do a lap dance for 5 min every time someone says so or like.**_

_**3) for your amusemet bommer has to stripe and make out for you for 10 min! oh and kisses you on the lips every time someone says hi**_

Butch: *Fits pump* SWEET!

Kaoru: Do I have to?

Me: Yes *shoves then in a closet.*

*7 minutes later*

Butch:*comes out dazed* Thank you Mmcandyluverandgrapelauncher

Kaoru: *comes out wiping her mouth* Yeah thanks.

Me: Well Kaoru now you have a choice. To either make out with Butch or…

Kaoru: Or I pick or please OR!

Me: Butch your gonna love this. Kaoru stripe for him.

Kaoru: *blushes* What NO way in Heck am I gonna do that!

Me: It's the dare and you begged for Or. But there's more to it, and I tell when it happens

Butch: *Smirk* Yeah Kaoru now stripe for me.

Me: Wait a minute. *Snap fingers and a striper poll appears* There better.

Butch: *Drooling* A heck of a lot better.

Me: Oh Kaoru

Kaoru: *steps next to the pool and starts to strip*

Butch: *drooling more and more every second*

*1 hour later*

Me: Ok, Kaoru you're done. But there's still an evil part to the dare. *Smirk* Now the last part…*blushes* Um…boomer, come this way please.

Boomer: What is it?

Me:* Whispers in his ears the dare*

Boomer: *Blushes and starts to strip*

Me: *Blushes* Ok, you're good.

Boomer: *Puts clothes back on and walks closer to me to kiss me*

*5 hours later*

Boomer: Has it been 20 minutes yet?

Me: Nope, no still have 19 more

Boomer: *sighes*

*3 moths later*

Boomer: ok, it has to have been 20 minutes.

Me: Yeah ok your right I give in, I lost track of time. *smirks and walks back to the main room with boomer*

Miyako: HI!

Me: *smirks* Oh Boomer

Boomer: *Kisses me*

Momoko: why you do that when Miyako said Hi?

Boomer: *kisses me again* part of the dare I have to kiss her every time someone says hi *Smacks his head and kisses me again*

Brick: But why hi?

Boomer: *glares at Brick and kisses Me again*

Momoko: Because the person wanted it to be hi, oops sorry about saying hi. Ugh I said it again!

Boomer: *kisses me two times*

Me: Away next dare, Boomer you do the honors.

Boomer: this ones from bunnyhop

_**ha! u r a chicken! if u dont put this in ur story, i'll make chicken soup out of u!**_

**_there are 2 truths n dares_**

**_choose 2 ppl who doesn't want 2 do it._**

**_DARE:_**

**_the rest hit them with food_**

**__ hurt his\her CP_**

**_TRUTH:_**

**_rrb(any) have 2 tell y they took the ppgz clothes of in the middle of the street_**

**_kaoru y u stay in position when blow-kissing butch?_**

**_BANANA-POWERED GIRL:_**

**_swim in mud_**

**_kiss boomer(don't tell her this:lock her up with blues)_**

**_sing justin beiber(cant spell name- mwahahaha) songs 2 justin haters n dont come off unless u'r covered in pies_**

_**i m reborn! i dare ruffs and puffs throw sharp things at the banana-powered girl**_

Me: Ok someone's getting food thrown at them.

Momoko: If I have to do the food dare, can it be sweets and can I eat them?

Me: NO!

Miyako: But I don't want my dress to get dirty.

Me: Ok Miyako's up

Miyako: No *crys*

Brick: It could mess with my hat.

Me: And Brick *smirks and takes out a banana* Taste the wrath of my bananas *throws food at Miyako and Brick, then everyone joins*

Me: Ok hurt your counterpart

Kaoru: gladly

Me: No not you Kaoru

Momoko: but I don't want to hurt Brick, he already got covered in food.

Me: Well sadly Momoko you're up.

Momoko: Sorry Brick *punches him in the arm*

Me: Shrugs ok. Now truths. Boomer why you strip in the middle of the street when you were wearing girl clothes?

Boomer: *scratches back of his head* Um… Because I didn't want to wear a skirt any longer.

Me: Ok good enough. Kaoru why you stand still when you kiss butch.

Kaoru: because I don't want to kiss him and try not to think about it.

Me: Yeah that's why *nodding in approval… NOT!* Anyway next dare I have to swim in mud. Awesome I guess I don't have to go to the spa for a mud bath now. *runs to a pool full of mud and jumps in making a splash that gets everyone covered in mud* Yeah Mud!

Kaoru: *pulls me out of the pool of mud.*

Me: No my mud.

Kaoru: I don't care. *locks me in a room*

Me: wait what am I doing here? I'm scared of the dark. *runs around in circles* I'm gonna DIE! *lights go on* It's a miracle, I'm alive.

Boomer: Um…Fuchsia, the light switch is over here.

Miyako: and your not gonna die.

Me: *Clings to Boomer* you came back to save me. You must really like. *crying* Thank you so much Boomer.

Miyako: Um Fuchsia…

Me: hush… were having a moment here. Thank you brave soul. I'll reward you with a kiss. *Kisses him*

Miyako: Um Fuchsia…

Me: Yes

Miyako: you weren't suppose to read that part where you kissed him

Me: What are you talking about?

Boomer: In the dare thing, you were dared to kiss me.

Me: But I… Yeah that's it. That's why I kissed you.

Miyako: Come on we have to take you to anti-bieber fans. You have to sing for them till you get pied.

Me: But why would I get pied.

Boomer: You have to sing Justin Bieber songs

Me: NOOOOOOO!

*At anti-bieber con*

Random chick: Hey Fuchsia, nice to see ya here. Thought you couldn't come because you had to torture the PPGZ and RRB.

Me: well you know me I could never miss and anti-bieber meeting *Goes on table*

Anti- bieber people: Hey Fuchsia, what ya doing?

Me: _You know you love me, I know you care_  
_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_  
_You are my love, you are my heart_  
_And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_  
_"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?_  
_Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes_  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_For you, I would have done whatever_  
_And I just can't believe we're here together_  
_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_  
_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_  
_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_  
_I'm goin' down, down, down, down_  
_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_{ From: . }_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_When I was 13, I had my first love_  
_There was nobody that compared to my baby_  
_And nobody came between us who could ever come above_  
_She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck_  
_She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound_  
_I skip a beat when I see her in the street_  
_And at school on the playground_  
_But I really wanna see her on a weekend_  
_She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'_  
_And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, no_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_I'm all gone_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone_  
_I'm gone_

Anti-bieber people: *thrown pies at me*

Me: *Licks some off of nose* Mmmm… I taste delicious.

*Back at head quarters/my lad/ my evil layer/puppies… ok not puppies/main room/base*

Me: ok I'm back. Why do you all have sharp objects?

Kaoru: *smirks* oh nothing just my favorite dare is coming up.

Me: *gulps* oh no, run away

Kaoru: Get her

*15 painful…very painful…why do you hate me bunnyhop….minutes later*

Me: ow…ow Momoko. I'm in too much pain, dares please.

Momoko: Ok this ones from LOL PPGZ

_**i got more ideas:**_

**_truth:_**

**_momoko- tell every1 ur embarrassing moment but no lies_**

**_boomer- what did u do in the closet in chapter 5_**

**_dare:_**

**_kaoru- have 2 go to the carnival with butch! (don't tell kaoru or butch this- the rest go and spy on them!) o and they have 2 hold hands!_**

**_butch- kiss kaoru 16 times (don't tell butch this- they get locked in a giant, clear(see through) box. kaoru, u can beat him up)_**

**_both:_**

**_brick- tell who u love and kiss her until next chapter!_**

**_miyako- answer hard questions (of course, she's gonna lose) and decide if you want 2 be thrown at with either bananas or cake with extra icing_**

**_always- if u wanna kill me u can but u have 2 find me 1st. o and ppgz rulez! Love the story. PUT. THIS. IN. UR. STORY. PLEASE!_**

_**Truth and dare time!**_

**_Brick- what do u prefer? Momoko stripping u or sing in a clownsuit_**

**_Boomer- Sing u're the reason by victoria justice just 4 momoko_**

_**Kaoru- Strip Butch!**_

**_Miyako- Dress in a ducksuit and hit a random person with a rubberduck saying "U ate Bob, Mum, Dad and Hannah!"_**

**_Momoko- Dress into a alien suit the colour that is green and run around, screaming :"The world's gonna end! Everybody run away! Alien Invasion! Ahhh!"_**

**_Butch- Do whatever u want until 5 next chapters_**

_**love the story and it makes me lol!**_

_**dares:**_

_**PPGZ have 2 be handcuffed 2 their CP 4 3 chapers**_

_**Miyako get stripped! EEE!**_

_**Momoko sing Freak the Freak out by Victoria Justice just 4 brick.**_

_**ppgz and rrb have 2 be locked in a room 4 5 chappies**_

Me: ok, Momoko what's the secret?

Kaoru: Wait weren't you just badly injured.

Me: yep but the power of dares brought me back to life.

Momoko: the moment when my gym shorts had a cut in them.

Me: BORING! We all already knew that. Boomer.

Boomer: Nothing really I just yelled at him and gave him a bloody nose.

Brick: Yeah, but it hurt. Who knew he had it in him.

Me: Kaoru

Kaoru: What?

Me: you're going to a carnival

Kaoru: sweet *leaves for carnival*

Me: BUTCH GET YOU BUT OVER HERE!

Butch: What?

Me: Carnival go now

Butch: Whatever *leaves*

Me: Everyone else follow me *leaves with everyone else*

Kaoru: Sweet look at the rides!

Butch: Kaoru, what are you doing here.

Kaoru: That idiotic weirdo sent me here

Butch: you forgot anoying!

*in bushes*

Me: why I outa

Everyone else: Laughing.

Momoko: Come on its true

Me: But it's not my fault I have no live and eat too much sugar.

Brick: Um… ya it is

*Butch and Kaoru*

Kaoru: So same thing happened to you huh?

Butch: Yay well

Me: HOLD HANDS!

Kaoru: What the…

Butch: *grabs here hand*

Kaoru: I'm gonna *trys to pull away but can't* Butch let go

Butch: I can't

Kaoru: Why not

Butch: It's stuck

*bushes*

Miyako: Why can't the move there hands

Me: *smirks* I put glue on his hand

Momoko: Fuchsia

Me: Shh… Wait I'm bored. Back to the base

*Back at base*

Kaoru: You had something to do with this

Me: Wait you showing your true feelings by holding Butch hand

Kaoru: Why i…*disappears and re appears in a see through box with Butch*

Me: *Laughs* never mess with me

Kaoru: *keeps hitting the wall*

Me: well there's nothing interesting right now. BRICK who do you love and kiss her till I say stop.

Brick: *blushes* Momoko

Momoko: *blushes* really?

Brick : Yeah

Momoko: Oh Brick

Me: Boomer a little help here.

Boomer: *pushes Momoko towards Brick and I push Brick towards Momoko*

Brick and Momoko: *kiss*

Me: Ok now for Kaoru and Butch, Miyako what happened?

Miyako: Butch kissed about 6 times and she broke his nose, gave hi m a black eye, and I think a broken rib.

Me: Oh so nothing. Boomer watch the green lovers, Miyako you want bananas or cake with extra icing

Miyako: Well Icing is a lot sticker so bananas

Me: Go banana powers *throw bananas at Miyako, till sees covered.*

Miyako: Ewww!

Me: Brick give Momoko so air, you want her to strip or sing as a clown.

Brick: Well, I would love to see her sing as a clown. I mean I couldn't have her strip herself.

Momoko: *Blushes* BRICK!

Me: Yeah, yeah your both beautiful now stop auguring ladies. Momoko changing rooms. Brick pick a song.

Momoko: *runs to changing rooms and changes into clown suit*

Brick: Oh how about shake it

Me: ok Momoko

Momoko: *runs over to them in clown suit* I'm ready for my close up

Me: Ok Momoko sing shake it.

Momoko:_Let's drop! Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_  
_Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm_  
_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_  
_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now_  
_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare_  
_We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there_  
_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_  
_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now_  
_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind_  
_I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time_  
_But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night_  
_Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

Me: Great job Momoko

Momoko: Wait you were nice

Me: I know I scared myself there.

Momoko: I scared

Me: Oh just go back to kissing Brick

Momoko: OK!

Me: Anyway Boomer how the love bird doing?

Boomer: Well Butch finally kissed her 16 times but he has a broken arm now.

Me: oh there getting so close, I'm jealous. Boomer now I need your awesome singing talents Sing for Blossom.

Boomer: ok

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_That it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

Momoko: *keeps kissing Brick, not paying attention to Boomer*

Me: Well she's rude. Ok Kaoru, Butch your free now. And Kaoru you have to strip Butch.

Butch: Ow hurt to much.

Kaoru: *Strips Butch* This Is so GROSS!

*After the striping is done*

Me: Well that was disturbing, Miyako put on this duck suit.

Miyako: Ok *changes into duck suit*

Hobo: sorry I left my…

Me: Miyako hit him and say 'he ate Bob, Mum, Dad and Hannah!'

Miyako: *hits him* You ate Bob, Mum, Dad, and Hannah!

Hobo: You people are nuts! But entertaining can I stay here.

Me: No *kicks him out* Ugh! Anyway Momoko Dress in this alien suit and run around screaming 'The world's gonna end! Everybody run away! Alien Invasion! Ahhh!'

Momoko: *takes alien suit and dresses in it and Goes to park* The world's gonna end! Everybody run away! Alien Invasion! Ahhh!

Old Lady: Why it's a crazy person. How nice!

*Back at HQ*

Me: Butch your free for the rest of the chapter.

Butch: Yes

Me: But it ends soon

Butch: BOO!

Me: *Hand cuffs everyone*

Butch: you said I was free

Me: Yeah but this is Buttercups dare so you have to do it.

Kaoru: I'm gonna punch him.

Me: Well Miyako you need to get stripped. But since everyones hand cuff and I'm not gonna do that. To many people Stripping! So your free.

Miyako : Yes!

Me: Momoko sing freak the freak out

Momoko: Oh I love that song!

_Are you listenin'?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing_

_Open up the door_

_Easy less, easy more_

_When you tell me to beware_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Not in your head_

_Don't hear a word I said._

_I can't communicate, when you wait._

_Don't relate._

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew_

_So, what's it gonna be? Tell me._

_Can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear?)_

_I'm so sick of it._

_Your tensions opposite._

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, never listen_

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do_

_Now is freak the freak out._

_Hey!_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa._

_Patience running thin, running thin._

_Come again. Tell me what I get._

_Opposite, opposite._

_Show what is real,_

_If it breaks? Does it heal?_

_Open up your ear._

_Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me?_

_Got to know, got to know_

_What am I gonna do?_

_'Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be? Tell me._

_Can you hear me? Can you hear?_

_I'm so sick of it_

_Your tensions opposite._

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, never listen_

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do_

_Now is freak the freak out._

_Hey!_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa._

_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa._

_Easy come, easy go_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Can you hear me?_

_I scream your name_

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out._

_Hey!_

_Now is freak the freak out._

_Now is freak the freak out._

_Now is freak the freak out._

_Now is freak the freak out._

_Now is freak the freak out._

_Ohhhh…_

_I scream your name!_

_But you never listen!_

_Ohhhhh…_

_No, you never listen!_

_But you never listen_

That ones for you BRICK!

Brick: Love ya babe.

Me: And the last dare! Your all locked up for 4 chapters in a room. *Snap fingers* Oh and Buttercup you have to give butch an 1 and 45 minute lap dance!

Sorry it took so long. And Sorry for not putting in all the dares! Just to many. **SORRY**


	7. Chapter 7

Brick: Sh… she's sleeping… *sneaking behind my sleeping form*

Kaoru: Dude, we know she's sleeping. She's been sleeping for months. Yet she still made us do dares.

Butch: At least those weren't shown. Man those were embarrassing. *sweat drop*

Boomer: Tell me about…*Sighs* I mean she tried to kiss me at least 5 times a day. I didn't think it was possible but she's even crazier when she's asleep.

Momoko: Quite. Today we're sneaking out of here. Butch, Brick tie her up. Kaoru, you, I and Miyako are going to try and find things out. And Boomer you keep her distracted if she wakes up.

Boomer: WHY DO I HAVE TO DISTRACT THE CRAZY FREAK!*Covers his mouth* Opps…

PPGZ & RRBZ: *Stares at me*

Me: *turns over and mumbles something about dares*

Momoko: *Sighs in relief* I think were safe

Mysterious Figure: I wouldn't be to sure about that.

PPGZ & RRBZ: Ah! Ghost!

Mysterious Figure: No, no. I'm not a ghost I'm Connor Joseph Brinkley.

Me: Ah! Connor Joseph Brinkley! *falls back asleep*

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Any way… I came here because it's been way to long since this was last updated.

Miyako: Well we've been doing the dares it's just that she's been asleep so she didn't post them.

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Well, that now that I'm here you have to do them all again and this time there will be posted.

Kaoru: You're insane!

Momoko: No way!

Miyako: Those were to embarrassing!

Butch: You're out of your mind if you think I'm doing those again!

Brick: Not on your life!

Boomer: Stop trying to kiss me!

Everyone: *Stares at Boomer trying to push me away*

Connor Joseph Brinkley: That must be the answer to wake her up. She's sleeping beauty!

Momoko: Really. I think you mean she's the ugly witch from sleeping beauty.

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Boomer, Kiss her!

Boomer: No way!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Do it!

Boomer: No way!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Do it or I'll make you do much much worse!

Boomer: What could be worse?

Connor Joseph Brinkley:*whispers something into Boomer's ear that I can not write of you'll all be haunted for life.*

Boomer: Alright *Kisses me*

Me: *Comes back from the land of dreams* Oh, Boomer I knew that you loved me!

Boomer: *pushes me away* No he made me do it.

Me: Oh Connor Joseph Brinkley, nice to see you here. *Sweat drops*

Brick: She's awake now you can leave.

Me: Well, actually he's my co host for a while.

PGGZ & RRBZ: What?

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Yeah, I blackmailed her into letting me co host as long as I don't talk about her secret love for Bo…*Gets cut off by my hand covering his mouth*

Momoko: Oh so you have a secret love?

Miyako: Who is it?

Kaoru: Come on Fushia tell us.

Me: Shut up! I don't have a secret love!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: She's right it's not that much of a secret.

Me: *Blushing* Shut up! And Kaoru, I changed my name while I was asleep it's no longer FushiaEclispes. Now it's aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy! Or just CRaZy for short!

Brick: You know that name describes you so well.

Me: Yeah I know! So anyway now it's time for dares!

Kaoru: *groans* Dang it I thought you forgot about them.

Me: Forget about dares you're the insane one! Connor Joseph Brinkley if you would kindly.

Connor Joseph Brinkley: The first dare comes from _**KeroNya**_

_**X3 I started the singy things! Tee hee**_

_**Well anyways I decided to Be Uncharacteristically mean today! w**_

_**Im Sorry...Not really ..Well maybe.**_

_**1. Butch has to say the Word Carrot each time before he speaks or he will get kissed by Himeko.**_

_**2. The Girls and you get to go to a spa and the boys have to go to a Justain Beiber Concert.**_

_**3. Miyako and Momoko have to watch Foamy the squirrel-tech support. And Kaoru has to watch 'Chuggington' from the Disney Channel. (. My little Brother watches it...)**_

_**4. The RRB have to travel around the world and who ever makes it back to the destination first has to sleep with a Hobo(Though they thought loser would.).**_

_**5. The Ppg have to listen to Justain Beiber Music for the Time the boys are around the world, Whoever does scream "What is this C*** " First Wins.(They think there not supposed to make any noise)**_

_**6. The Last in Place for #4, and the Last to scream(Or didnt scream at all) in #5 get to Go to Narnia/Disney World/ A country of there choice for three day stay (Narnia would be funner cause the time is dffent there!)**_

_**Please use these**_

_**(Crystak)**_

Me: Yay! Butch say carrot before you start to speak…

Butch: No way!

Me: Or you get kissed by Himeko! Oh Himeko!

Himeko: Yes! I get to kiss a very sexy man! *Kisses Butch*

Me: pfft, now ones as sexy as Boomer!

Momoko: Did you say something CRaZy?

Me: No! No! I said nothing! Nothing!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Anyway… All the girls get to go to the spa!

Miyako: Yes! Spa day!

Me: And the boys have to go to a Justin Bieber concert! HAHA! Connor Joseph Brinkley that includes you!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: What?

Me: What you're my co host so you have to participate! Plus it said the boys, not the RRBZ. So go!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Oh man this sucks.

*After an awesome day at the spa and many hours of torture and crying for the boys*

Butch: Carrot, I will never be the same.

Connor Joseph Brinkley: I regret coming here.

Boomer: I would have rather kissed CRaZy again!

Brick: I thought it wasn't that bad. I mean come on. _And I was like baby baby baby Oh. Like… _*gets thrown into the torture chambers by yours truly*

Me: Justin Bieber songs are not aloud in my HQ unless they are a dare!

Brick: Help! I'M SCARED AND ALONE! I WANT MY MAMA!

Mojo: Did someone say mama, Mojo!

Me: get out of here sir. Poops a lot! Your not my pet monkey anymore!

Mojo: I was never sir. Poops a lot, mojo! I am Mojo, Mojo! Not your pet, Mojo!

Me: Shut up sir. Poops a lot! *Throws a Banana at him* Now eat your banana and go home!

Mojo: Mojo… *goes home crying*

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Ok… Miyako, Momoko watch this. *Puts them in front of the computer*

Momoko: *laughing* Man this is so funny!

Miyako: Oh poor squirrel.

Me: Squirrel! Where? *Shakes head to snap out of it* Kaoru you ready for the most kick butt action show every!

Kaoru: Dude no way!

Me: Yep, it's right through here!

*30 minutes after Karou's screaming and begging to turn the show off*

Kaoru: I hate you! You said it was most kick butt action show every!

Me: it is! It's the most kick butt action show that my parents allow me to watch!

_Awkward silence…_

Me: Now a gay baby has been born! I love awkward silence's it means more gay babies and more chances to have a gay bestfriend!

_Awkward silence…_

Me: Yeah! More gay babies!

_Awkward silence…_

Me: Gay babies! Gay Babies!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Stop it CRaZy! One out of every 10 gay babies will become the next Justine Bieber!

Me: No! I will make sure there is never another awkward silence as long as I live! Quick RRB race around the world loser has to sleep with a hobo! Go before there's another awkward silence. *Grabs Boomer* Oh and here's a kiss for good luck! *Kisses him until for sure he won't be the first*

Boomer: Yuck! Now I'm going to have to sleep with a hobo! *Races off so he can win*

Me: So while we wait you have to listen to Bieber until then get back! *locks them in a room with a huge stereo with surround sound.*

Kaoru: W…

Me: No talking! *walks away talking to myself so no more Justin Bieber babies are born*

Kaoru: What is this C***!

Me: Congratulations you win the prize of 50 JB songs on your ipod!

Kaoru: No!

Brick: *Runs in* Yes! I'm first!

Me: And now you have to sleep with a hobo!

Brick: What! But you said!

Me: Yeah I lied! So go!

Brick: *Walks away crying*

*Butch and Boomer come in*

Butch: Carrot, Haha! Boomer your last now you have to sleep with a hobo!

Me: No actually Brick had to it was the winner had to sleep with the hobo! Knowing something like that would happen I had to hold Boomer back. I couldn't let that happen to him.

Butch: Carrot, What about me?

Me: What about you? Eh… I would have been fine if you drowned in the Pacific Ocean.

Butch: Carrot, you're evil

Me: Yes, yes I know. Oh also since you were last Boomer you get to go to Disney Land with Miyako since she was the last to scream.

Boomer & Miyako: Yes!

Me: but that will be at the end of this chapter since we still have a lot of dares to do.

Boomer & Miyako: Boo!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Next dares are from _**theduckwhisperer**_

_**OOOKAY! Luv the series! now here are my dares!**_

**_DARES:_**

**_momoko- put on a cocktail dress and serve butch (and only butch) lemonade for whole chapter (oh, and every time someone says and or I butch has to make out with momoko)_**

**_Butch- get in a closet for ten minutes while everyone else watches from a security cam_**

**_Miyoko- has to dance with the hobo_**

**_brick- has to tell himeko he wants to date her then when she says yes(of course) tell her she is a *&%$# head and leave_**

**_TRUTH:_**

**_Boomer- has to admit how he feels about Fuchsia (MWAHAHAHAHAHA you're welcome Fuchsia)_**

**_Kaoru- has to admit her worst secret_**

**_JUST FOR FUCHSIA:_**

**_Fuchsia- has to stop useing her banana powers for the next 2 chapters!_**

**_IF YOU DONT DO THESE DARES, I WILL MAKE SURE THE GHOST OF TRUTH OR DARE WILL RAIN TERROR ON ALL OF YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHA_**

Me: Momoko, please but on this sexy cocktail dress!

Momoko: It's so pretty *Changes*

Me: You're now Butches servant you must serve him and only him lemonade for the rest of the chapter.

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Plus you must make out every time someone says and or I you to must make out.

Butch: What why? I mean carrot, what why…

Me: Himeko

Himeko: *kisses butch*

Butch: Carrot…

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Now you have to makeout with Momoko

Brick: What why?

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Because

Boomer: Because why?

Me: Because he said I. Oh you have to make out twice because I just I. Oh make that four times. I should really watch what I say. Opps.. I'm sorry I said I so many times. Crap I said I again. Stupid me. Sorry I… *Brick and Kaoru cover my mouth*

Kaoru: Shut up your only making it worse!

Me: gffft hfft. *trying to speak with hands over my mouth*

Brick: Ew… she licked my hand!

Me: FINALLY AIR!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: So thanks to CraZy your new total times to make out are eleven.

Butch: Carrot your phsyco

Me: Oh thank you!

Momoko: I hate you

Me: Hate you too!

Kaoru: She devil!

Me: Stop staling, get it over with.

Momoko & Butch: *Make out eleven times*

Brick: Ok that's enough you made-out long enough!

Kaoru: You two are sick!

Me: Well Butch go into the closet. Hurry before someone says those words!

Butch: Carrot! *Goes in the closet*

Me: Oh Momoko you still need to serve him lemonade before he goes in.

Brick: Dude this is so boring!

Kaoru: his not doing anything!

Boomer: What his holding something!

Me: What is th… OMG!*laughing butt off*

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Is that a Kaoru doll

Miyako: Oh cute his kissing it!

Me: I bet you wish that was you huh Kaoru…

Kaoru: Shut up before I kill you.

Me: *sarcastic* Oh I'm so scared

Kaoru: That's it!

Me: Wait! The ten minutes are up! Butch you can finally come out of the closet! *Laughs* Oh man that was good!

Butch: *Comes out* Carrot I hate you all!

Me: Oh let me see your kaoru doll so I can burn it.

Butch: What doll?

Me: You didn't say carrot. Oh, thanks to Kaoru and Me, now twice thanks to me, you have to make out with Momoko. Plus you have to get kissed by Himeko.

Butch: Carrot, I hate my life! *makesout with Momoko*

Himeko:*Runs up to Butch and kisses him* Why don't you makeout with me!

Butch:*makesout with Momoko* Because of stupid dares! Dang it!

Himeko: *Kisses him* Next time you don't say carrot I'm taking you to first base maybe even second.

Butch: *shivers and makesout with Momoko*

Me: Ok, that was just plan wrong! I think I'm going to be sick! Miyako cheer me up and dance with a hobo.

Momoko: Stop saying that word! *makesout with butch*

Miyako: But the hobo smells!

Me: I don't care! Now dance with him then bring him to me. I still need to kick his but for stealing my platform!

Momoko: *Glares at me* Stop saying I! opps… *makesout with Butch*

Brick: that's it next time you say that word I'm kicking your butt!

Me: Yeah then you get the worst dares imagiable. So bad they can't be posted.

Brick: You wouldn't!

Me: Try me!

Brick: *rolls eyes and crosses arms*

Me: *Smiles sweetly* Now go do your dare.

Brick: *gulps* Hey Himeko

Himeko: Yes Bricky-poo

Me: *snickers* bricky-poo

Brick: *glares at me* Will you go out with me

Himeko: Oh Bricky-poo you finally admit your feelings. Oh yes Of course. First is our date, then we become boyfriend and girlfriend, then we destroy the PPGZ together and take over the world, then you propose, then the wedding, and the wedding night.

BricK: You're a *&%$# head! For the love oh all the is evil stop talking. You're a freak. You're even crazier than the host of this stupid show… story… fanfic…whatever! Brick Out! *leaves*

Me: Momoko, Butch Kissy kissy. *they makeout*

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Ok Boomer how do you feel about your host?

Boomer: Well I

Brick: Boomer!

Boomer: Sorry!

*Butch and Momoko makeout*

Boomer: Well… she's

Me: Wait, let me record this! *gets camera*

Boomer: Well…

Me: Oh and make sure its nice or horrible dares come your way

Connor Joseph Brinkley: It has to be the truth

Boomer: *Sweatdrop* There are no words to describe how I feel about her.

Me: that's so sweet!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: I don't think he meant it like that. Boomer answer the question!

Momoko & Butch: *Continue to make out, wow those words are used a lot*

Me: Shh! It's good enough for me!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: But.. but

Me: Sh before you feel banana furry!

Connor Joseph Brinkley: *rolls eyes* Kaoru whats your worst secert.

Kaoru: I acctually like to dress up when I'm alone and act girly. It's fun.*Blushes*

Momoko: I knew it *makesout with Butch*

Miyako: Oh Kaoru you should have said something before we could do makeovers!

Kaoru: Oh no!

Me: Shut up, or taste banana furry

Connor Joseph Brinkley: Oh CraZy you can't use your powers for two chapters

Me: What that's crazy. *Reads the dare* Ha it says for Fushia, I'm not Fushia I'm CRaZy!

PPGZ&RRBZ: Carrot*Butch* Yes, yes you are

Me: Haha loophole

Connor Joseph Brinkley: What about the ghostof truth and dare raining terror upon you?

Me: Uh loophole! Gotta love them!

Butch: Cheater

Me: Oh Himeko

Butch: NO!

* * *

I want to thank you all. You got me off my lazy but and to finally start this again. I'm so sorry if I haven't done your dare yet. Please re-review it. Because there's way to many to short through if I had done then or not. Thank you so much for continually reading and review I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Brick: This is our chance. We can finally leave.  
Momoko: Yeah guys. That co host is gone. And CRaZy left a few months ago.

Boomer: Thank god. We had a dare free vaction

?: Did someone say dares. *scary laugh*

Miyako: Wh… Who's th… there?  
Me:*Appears out of dark shadows* I'm back

PPGZ & RRBZ: NOOOO!

Kauro: I Thought you left forever.

Me: it's called College. I need an education.

Kauro: Wait what you're in college.

Me: Yep  
Brick: But you're only 16

Me: I'm smart  
RRBZ & PPGZ: What?!

Me: But I came back for a while now time for dares *Evil grin*

Kauro: Will this ever end?  
Me: Nope, oh and I have a new co host. After the tragic end of Connor Joseph Brinkley.  
Butch: he went home  
Me: Tragic so tragic  
Miyako: who's the new host.

Me: drum roll please. Welcome kb101.  
PPGZ & RRBZ: *fake excitement* yay!  
kb101: Hi guys

Me: Hi, oh hi kb101.

Kauro: You already said that  
kb101: anyway time for the first dare for _**Connor Joseph Brinkley **_

Me: He's alive! *evil laugh*

Kb101: anyway

_**THANK U A TON AND JUST AS MORE THANK U'S BOOMER HAS TO DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU WANT FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS! XD**_

Me: I knew I liked you for a reason. Thanks Connor Joseph Brinkley.

Boomer: You evil son of a b..

Me: Now now Boomer. You swear and you have to make out with me.  
Boomer: That's not a dare!  
Me: you do whatever I want though. So ha!

Momoko: Can we just get on with it already4

Kb101: next we have a dare from _**Myako x boomer**_

_**OMG, YOUR RANDOMNESS IS AMAZING! (transports part of watermelon powers to you) anyway- 1.) I dare Myako to allow you to lock her in a closet with Boomer for 7 hours, and let him do whatever he wants to her ( I'm evil ;D) 2.) I dare momoko to sit still, and eat the  
food of your chose until you say stop. 3.) I dare karu to wear whatever YOU want her to, and if she try's to hurt you, you can use your new watermelon powers on her:). 4.) I dare the guys to watch Dora the explorer marathon, twice!**_

Me: I Hate the name, but love you thanks for the watermelon powers since my banana powers were taken away.

Butch: why would you give this crazy girl powers.  
kb101: Guys focus there are dares to be done.  
Me: right and no dare should be left undone!

Kb101: Right… then how do you explain all the ones that haven't been done.

Me: The will be done… just in the future.  
Kaoru: So next time you're bored out of your mind.  
Me: yep!

Kb101: Anyway boomer Miyako in the closet.  
Boomer: Yes I'm away from this crazy person.*goes in closet*

Miyako: Ok *goes in*  
Me: *about to walk in but kb101 grabs me*

Kb101: No it's there dare.  
Me: but it doesn't say I can't be in there and stop them.  
kb101: No, stay here and let them do the dare. I have to draw the line somewhere.

Me: Fine. Anyway Momoko come

Momoko: What is it psycho.

Me: You hungry

Momoko: Yes! You don't feed us. I've been leaving of of crub that I found on the floor.

Me: Well how about so sweets

Kb101: What! You're suppose to be evil you're giving her food she wants.

Me: Sh! Now eat momoko:

Momoko: *takes bit of sweets*

Me: Stop

Momoko: But I only got one bit.  
Me; my point and don't eat anymore or else the gods of truth and dare will hunt you down. *cue thunder*

Momoko: You stink.

Me: I just showered. Now leave the sweets they're mine. *eats them in one gulp*

Kb101:*sweatdrop* anyway kauro front and center.

Kaoru: Yeah?

Me: wear this *holds up sexy maid costume*

Kaoru: no!

Me yes or I use new watermelon powers  
Kaoru: Ugh *changes

Butch :*nose bleed* Hello sexy

Me: Boomer! Miyako! Get out of the closest we have a marathon to watch!

Kaoru: People running oh so fun

Me: not that type of marathon!

2 hours later

Me: Dora dora dora thee explora!

Kaoru: Stop singing!

Butch: Please I don't know whats worse your singing or that show

Me: I love that show! I mean swipper almost got away with it.

Momoko: What is wrong with you?

Me: Everything!

Brick: Clearly

Me: Next dare from _**lollygirl8 **_

_**that was hilarious. here are some truths and dares:  
DARES:  
die Bricks hair back to its original colour! (I don't like Brick as a blonde)  
get the PPGZ to get the PPNKGZ to do t or d with you guy  
Kaoru/Powered Buttercup has to serve butch a chicken burger in a sexy maids outfit and Butch can't make a perverted comment, think anything perverted,  
Brick has to make out with Blossom/Momoko  
TRUTH:  
what do the RRBZ think about their counterparts  
do any of you like the PPNKGZ  
for CraZy:  
dare: sing your least favorite Justin Beiber song  
truth: how much do you love Boomer  
gtg Adventure Time is on  
Bye Bye**_

Miyako: Adventure time I love that show!

Me: I do too! Omg! We are like so similar! Want to be friends?

Miyako: Uh… not really

Me: jerk! Just for that you have to convince the ppnkgz to joins us good luck

Miyako: *gulps and leaves to get them*  
Me: Brick! Go back to you're orginal color.

Brick: Uh, How?

Me: *snaps figures and his hairs normal again*

Brick: How did you do that  
Me: I have more than just fruit powers

Kb101: anyway kaoru give butch a cheeseburger in a…. oh you're already wearing one.

Me: Damn it! I could of done something else. Too late.

Kaoru: Ok *Gets cheeseburger*

Me: No perverted thoughts or torture chamber

Kaoru: *Gives butch burger*

Butch: Thank you sexy

Me: Toooourture chamber

Butch: this already is a torture chamber.

Me: *pulls level* You won't say that after you get back

Kb101: anyway brick momoko kissy kissy

Me: Hey that's my line

Kb101: I'm you're co-host

Me: Brick momok! Makeout

Momoko: Yay! a dare I like *Makeouts with Brick*

Miyako: *Comes in all scrapped up* I couldn't get them

Me: Ugh, I'll just do it *goes to PPNKGZ*  
PPNKGZ: what do you want?  
Me: You want to help me torture the PPGZ and RRBZ

PPNKGZ: Oh heck yeah!

Me: Follow me them. *goes back to HQ*

PPNKGZ:*follow*  
Me: I'm back and time for some truths Boys how do you feel about the PPGZ

Brick: I like momoko, she's pretty cool. *Blush*

Momoko: Brick! *kisses him*

Boomer: Miyako

Me: Shh… don't hurt the girls feelings

Kb101: *locks me in closest* Go ahead Boomer

Boomer: I really Like Miyako. She's so nice and sweet.

Miyako: aww that's so nice boomer *kisses his cheek*

Kb101: *opens closest* We need Butch

Me: *snaps figure and butch appears*

Butch: So… horrible. This is heaven compared to there.

Me: Told you. Now tell us how you feel about Kaoru

Butch: She's smoking hot and has an personality to match

Kaoru: *punches butch* Thank wasn't sweet at all

Me: And do you like the PPNKGZ

RRBZ: As friends

PPNKGZ: *turn red* You like the Puffs but not us!

Me: Calm done! Next dare is from

Kb101: No you're forgetting your dare

Me: do I have to sing justin bieber

Kb101: Yep, and tell us how you feel about Boomer

Me: _It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
The way I followed my heart  
And it led me to a miracle

Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
That's a merry, merry Christmas

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

Kb101: And how do you feel about Boomer?

Me: I love Boomer more that anything in the world. His adorable smile makes my heart skip beats. It more beautiful that anything I ever seen who knew a smile could be so memorizing. *Goes on about smile*

Kb101: Ok this is going to be a while. Seen you guys next time.


End file.
